Alternate Reality: Invisible
by Celeste5502
Summary: A strange person has begun pursuing Yugi and the Pharaoh in their dreams, but their intentions might not be what they seem, and might even be helpful with a new enemy in town...Feel free to R&R!
1. Prologue: My Friend Meimei

Prologue: My Friend Meimei

Nighttime had fallen over Domino. In a small, one-story house, a ten-year-old girl with long black hair wearing pink pajamas was sleeping soundly in her bed, clutching a teddy bear in her arms. One would have thought that almost nothing could wake her up from her slumber.

However, at that moment, the little girl was awakened by the sound of a small _squeak_. Slowly, she opened her eyes and watched as her window lifted up effortlessly-all by itself.

She sat up in her bed and listened as she heard the sound of feet come down onto her floor by her window. The window then shut itself again with another _squeak._

For a few moments, there was silence. Then, a disembodied male voice spoke from the direction of the window: "Hello, Kira."

Instead of being frightened, however, the little girl grinned. "Meimei!" she cried out in delight.

The sound of footsteps approached the little girl's bed, and the imprint of someone sitting down appeared on the side of it. "I'm sorry I haven't been here in a while, my dear," the voice said, "but I brought you a little something to make up for it. Close your eyes and hold out your hands."

Giggling, Kira put her bear down and held out her hands, squeezing her eyes shut. She felt something smooth and round drop into her hand.

She opened her eyes and saw to her delight that in her hands was a beautiful, perfectly round blue stone which shone brightly in the moonlight. "It's so pretty!" she cooed.

"It's called a star sapphire, and I got it just for you," the voice said. "Now it's a secret between the two of us, so keep it in a good hiding place."

"Yes, Meimei," Kira nodded. She turned towards her nightstand, opened up its drawer, and pulled out a pretty white box. When she opened it up, she revealed the box was filled with a wide variety of gems and jewelry, from pearl necklaces to stones of jade to diamond brooches. "I'll put it with the rest of your gifts," she said, placing the star sapphire inside. She closed the box and murmured, "This might be the last one that I get from you."

"Why's that, Kira?" the voice asked as she placed the box back into the drawer.

"Well, yesterday mommy told me that we're going to be moving pretty soon."

The voice gasped. "Moving?" it repeated.

Kira nodded. "She says that our world has had its king restored to the throne, so we're going to go back there so that we won't hafta hide our powers anymore. I'll be able to use my magic whenever I want! Isn't that great, Meimei?"

The voice didn't speak for a moment. Finally it replied, "Yes, it's wonderful," but it only said it half-heartedly.

"Oh, Meimei," Kira said, "I'll miss you too; you've always been so nice and brought the most wonderful gifts."

"Thank you, Kira," Meimei replied. "Do you know when you're going to be leaving?"

"Sometime next week, mommy said."

"How about if I come and visit you one last time before then?"

Kira clapped her hands together excitedly. "Oh, I'd love that, Meimei! I'll be so excited to see you!" She paused. "Well, hear you, I mean."

Meimei's voice laughed. "I'll be excited too, hon. Well, I'd better get going. Bye, Kira."

"Bye bye, Meimei," Kira waved. She lied back down on her bed and fell back into a deep sleep.

The imprint on the side of Kira's bed vanished. The sound of footsteps was once again heard, this time going towards the window. The window opened by itself again, remained like that for a few moments, and then slowly squeaked shut.

* * *

Outside of Kira's window, a man suddenly appeared out of nowhere. He had spiky red hair, dark blue eyes, and was dressed entirely in black. He glared through the window at the sleeping girl angrily. "Moving?" he hissed out angrily. "Aargh…well, in that case, I guess now is the time when I'll have to take her away, or else I'll never be able to gain access to that other world!"


	2. Chapter One: The Bandaged Man

Chapter One: The Bandaged Man

_Yugi and the Pharaoh were standing in a dark alley, with red brick walls on either side of them. Rain poured down heavily onto their heads, soaking through their clothing and hair. The only thing that illuminated the trash bins and pieces of paper that littered the alleyway was the occasional flash of lightning above them. _

_"Pharaoh, where are we?" Yugi asked, looking around the creepy alley._

_"I've never seen this place before," he replied. "I would certainly recall being somewhere this strange…"_

_Suddenly, another flash of lightning revealed somebody standing at the end of the alleyway. The person was a man dressed in a tan trench coat, black fedora hat, black pants, and black shoes. The strangest thing was that wrapped around his face and hands were white bandages, making him look like a mummy. Black sunglasses covered up his eyes._

_The man stared down the alley at the two of them, not moving a muscle._

_"Pharaoh…who is that?" Yugi asked, terrified by the man's ominous presence._

_"I don't think we want to find out," he replied, also getting some sense of danger._

_The two turned and started running down the alley, puddles of rain splashing up around them as they dashed through them._

_The man held up his hands. White bandages suddenly shot out from them and flew towards the fleeing teens. _

_The next thing they knew, the bandages had wrapped themselves tightly around Yugi and the Pharaoh, pinning their arms to their sides and preventing them from using any magic or force fields to escape. The bandages started pulling them back towards the creepy guy._

_Yugi and the Pharaoh struggled to break free, but the bandages only kept getting tighter and tighter. _

_Finally, right when they were only a few inches from the man, Yugi let out an ear-splitting scream-_

* * *

-and sat straight up in his bed, gasping for breath. Once he'd finally calmed down, he flung himself back down onto his pillow, and murmured, "He almost had us that time…"

The Pharaoh's spirit appeared on the side of his bed. "Are you all right, Yugi?" he asked with an extremely worried look on his face.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Yugi assured him, "but these nightmares are getting to be such a pain…" He turned and looked the clock by the side of his bed. It was eight in the morning, and yet he felt like he hadn't slept at all. He stretched and let out a loud yawn.

"I'm so tired…" he groaned as he got out of bed. "Every time I dream about that strange man, I wake up feeling like I've been running all night…and I've had that dream for about a week now…"

"Whoever he is, he's certainly persistent," the Pharaoh commented.

"But what does he want with us?" Yugi asked as he walked over to his closet. "He doesn't say anything, we can't even tell what his face looks like, and he doesn't try to attack…he just brings us over to him." He yawned again as he pulled the door open. "It's so weird…"

"Yugi, if this dream is affecting you in real life, perhaps it's not just a dream after all," the Pharaoh said. "This being, whoever he is, could be attacking your friends as well."

Yugi paused, his hand stretched out towards the jacket of his school uniform. "Could be…" he said. "I think I'll ask them about it at school." He let out another loud yawn. "If I don't pass out from exhaustion first…"


	3. Chapter Two: A Date

Chapter Two: A Date

It was lunchtime at Domino High. Five of the six defenders of that world gathered around Yugi's desk in the back (Kaiba didn't want it known publicly that he was associating himself with the 'geek squad').

"Ya wanna know how borin' this is?" Joey asked his friends as he sat down in the desk in front of Yugi's. "I'm so bored, I've actually been beggin' for somebody ta come and attack de town so dat we could sneak out and fight im."

"I thought you liked it when we get to live completely normal lives," Tristan teased him. "Helps you feel like you're not crazy."

"Yeah, well, if dis is normal, den bein' crazy might not be so bad after all," Joey moaned.

"You might be in luck, Joey," Bakura commented. "There's been news going around that jewelry stores in Domino have been experiencing a vast amount of thefts of all of their most precious items-diamonds, pearls, even a star sapphire worth millions in yen!"

Joey blinked. "So somebody's taking a bunch a gems," he said. "How's dat considered ta be magical?"

Bakura grinned. "No matter how much security is in the place, the thief always seems to be able to take the gem and run off with it. And whenever they try to catch him on camera, it's always the same: one minute the gem is there, the next it's gone."

Now Joey looked interested. "Maybe dey're usin' some kinda time freezin' ting."

"Or super speed mixed in with healing," Tristan added.

"It could be some lightning-fast teleportation, even," Téa suggested.

"Hey, Yug, what do you tink of dis?" Joey turned to him.

Yugi didn't answer. His head was down on his desk, and his breathing was heavy and deep.

The other four stared down at him. "Geez, maybe he needs de excitement more dan anyone," Joey commented.

Téa gently shook Yugi's shoulder. "Yugi? Yugi, wake up," she said.

Yugi slowly lifted his head up. His eyes were only halfway open. "Hmm?" he said sleepily.

"Yug, are you alright?" Joey asked him.

Yugi quickly opened his eyes all the way, realizing that he was sleeping in school. "Oh, yes-I'm fine," he said hurriedly. "I was just resting my eyes. I…haven't been getting the best sleep lately."

"Why's dat?"

_Yugi,_ the Pharaoh said in his mind, _I think now would be a good time to ask about the dream._

_Right, _Yugi replied. He said out loud, "Guys, have you been having weird dreams lately, by any chance?"

Téa shook her head. Bakura said, "None in particular come to mind."

Joey replied, "Nope, my dreams have been pretty normal lately."

Tristan stared at him. "Since when do you consider helping a monkey learn how to do the chicken dance normal?"

"HEY, YOU SWORE YOU'D NEVER TELL DAT TA ANYONE!" Joey yelled. He jumped up from his seat, and the two started fighting again.

While they brawled, Téa turned back to Yugi and saw that he'd put his head down on his desk again. "Yugi?" she asked.

Suddenly, the Millennium Puzzle glowed with a golden light. When it faded away, the person lifted his head up from the desk to reveal that he was actually the Pharaoh.

"I apologize, Téa," the Pharaoh said, "but Yugi is unfortunately a bit too tired to speak to anyone."

"How come?"

"Actually…" The Pharaoh stood up. "I was hoping that I could explain that to you after school, perhaps at somewhere nicer than the abandoned warehouse where we could still speak freely. Both Yugi and I are in need of some help, you see, and I believe your advice could be of great assistance to us."

Téa stared. "I'd like to help you guys, of course, but…are you sure that I could actually do so with your particular problem?"

The Pharaoh smiled. "Your advice has always been excellent, Téa. I'm positive you can help."

"Okay, then…right after school?"

The Pharaoh nodded and sat back down in Yugi's seat right as the bell rang for the end of lunch. "That would be excellent."

"Great! It's a date, then," Téa said.

As she turned to go back to her seat, a slightly pink tinge came to her cheeks. _It's a date, then,_ she repeated in her head. While she walked back to her desk, there was a slight perk in her step.


	4. Chapter Three: Advice

Chapter Three: Advice

Once school had ended, the Pharaoh and Téa met up at the entrance to Domino High. After Yugi had fallen asleep again, the Pharaoh hadn't been able to wake him even by yelling at him in his head, so he'd taken over for Yugi for the rest of the day. Now he and Téa walked over to downtown Domino, where the two chose to stop at a little café and sit in a booth in the back corner.

After ordering some drinks, Téa turned to the Pharaoh and asked, "So, what exactly is the problem?"

"Well, you recall today how Yugi asked if anyone had been having any particularly strange dreams, correct?"

"Yeah…"

"The reason is because lately we've been having these terrible nightmares which seem just too real to be only mere dreams. As a spirit, I luckily haven't been all that affected by them, but they've started to take their toll on Yugi, as you've seen today."

"What exactly are the dreams about?"

"They always take place in a rather dark, despairing area-an alley, I believe it's called-and there's always this terrible thunderstorm going on. Then, after one flash of lightning, someone rather strange appears at the end of the alley."

"What's so strange about them?"

"Well, you've seen what Egyptian mummies look like, yes?"

Téa shuddered. "Yes, and I don't like them-they give me the creeps. Dead bodies that have been rotting for thousands of years-yech."

"Well, this person is wrapped up like one, but he's also wearing this tan coat and a hat and dark sunglasses over his eyes. Whenever Yugi and I see him, we always seem to get this ominous feeling, and we attempt to flee from him, but then some of his bandages come flying out at us, as though they were alive, and pull us back towards the man."

Téa stared. "Then what does he do?" she asked.

The Pharaoh shrugged. "We've never been able to find out. Right when we near him is when we always awaken." He sighed. "So, then…I was wondering if perhaps you have any suggestions as to how to make these nightmares end at last?"

"I…I don't know if I really have any advice about that, but I can try to think of some." Téa looked down at the table and started tapping on it with her index finger.

She remained deep in thought while the waiter came and brought them their drinks. Téa absentmindedly took a sip of hers, still considering the nightmare.

Finally, she looked up and asked, "Have you ever tried going towards the person?"

The Pharaoh shook his head. "We've always just tried to get away from him."

"And whenever that would happen, he'd just pull you back towards him, right? He hasn't yet tried to harm you guys?"

"No, not at all. He just wanted us to near him."

"Well, maybe that's it, then. Maybe this guy, whoever he is, doesn't really want to harm you guys or take you on in a battle-all he could really just want to do is talk to you, or give something to you, as crazy as that sounds."

The Pharaoh stared. "No…that actually makes sense…instead of continuously trying to avoid him, we could actually go to him on our own free will and find out what exactly he wants from us."

"Right!" Téa said. "And even if he is a little creepy, it's always been said that the only way to really deal with your fears is to face them."

"Yes," the Pharaoh nodded. "Thank you, Téa-I think tonight just might be the last night Yugi and I ever see this man in our dreams."

Téa blushed, and a small, shy smile appeared on her face. "Glad I could help. Good luck to both of you."


	5. Chapter Four: Meimei's the Enemy

Chapter Four: Meimei's the Enemy

That night, Kira was once again sleeping in her bed when she awoke to the sound of her bedroom window creaking open. She immediately sat up and watched eagerly as the window shut itself. "Meimei!" she said happily.

"Yep, I'm back, just like I said I'd be," Meimei's voice said. Footsteps approached Kira's bed, and the imprint of someone sitting down on the side of it appeared once more. "And tonight, you get to get one more gift."

Kira squealed with delight and immediately reached over and pulled her white jewelry box out of its drawer. She placed it down onto her bed, opened it up, and said, "Okay, I'm ready!"

"Actually, Kira, the gift isn't with me at the moment," Meimei said.

Kira's face fell. "Oh…where is it, then?"

"It all depends on what you pick out, Kira," Meimei's voice replied. "I thought tonight you and I could take a walk around town, and you could pick out our last, most special gem yourself."

"Oh!" Kira giggled. "I'd love to, Meimei!"

"Wonderful!" The imprint vanished from the side of the bed, footsteps were heard moving towards the window, and once again, it seemingly opened by itself. "Follow me outside, Kira."

Kira eagerly put her open jewelry box down, got out of bed, and climbed out through her bedroom window. Once she was outside, a note suddenly appeared out of nowhere and seemingly placed itself onto Kira's bed. After a few more moments, the window closed by itself again.

"Meimei?" Kira asked, looking around outside.

"I'm here, Kira," Meimei's voice said by her side. "Now I'm going to take your hand, so that we don't lose each other, O.K.?"

"Okay!" Kira smiled.

She felt a large hand wrap itself around hers-and suddenly she felt a strange sensation flow through her. From out of nowhere, a man appeared, still holding onto her hand.

Kira gasped. "You're a-you're a real person?" she said.

"That's right, Kira," Meimei replied, giving her a rather nasty smile. "Now then, how about we get outta here?"

Frightened, Kira tried to pull her hand out of his grasp, but Meimei still held on tight. She pointed out her finger and attempted to zap him with some sparks of magenta-colored magic, but to her shock and horror, Meimei held out his hand and created some kind of clear shield which harmlessly absorbed her sparks.

Meimei clamped his hand down onto Kira's mouth and, with her kicking and letting out muffled screams, started to drag her down the street.

* * *

"Kira?" Kira's mother stood outside of her bedroom door. For the past couple of nights, she could have sworn that she'd heard her daughter talking to somebody in her bedroom. Just a few minutes ago, her daughter's voice had been speaking again; now, however, there was total silence.

Cautiously, her mother opened the bedroom door and peered inside. To her absolute horror, her daughter's bed was empty, save for an open jewelry box and a letter.

Kira's mom dashed into the room and picked up the letter. Her eyes grew wider and wider as she read its message.

_I have your daughter. She will only be returned unharmed if you grant me access to your world. I'll be back next week, when you move, and I expect to be allowed inside whatever it is you use to get there. If not…don't expect your daughter to come with you alive._

Shocked, the woman let the note slide out of her hands and fall onto the bedroom floor. She then glanced inside of her daughter's jewelry box and was shocked to find dozens of precious stones and various pieces of jewelry filling it to the brim. She reached inside and pulled out the blue star sapphire. "This is like the one that was stolen last week…" she murmured as the sapphire gleamed in the moonlight.

Finally, she grabbed the dashed out of the room, screaming, "I've got to call the Kingrah police!"


	6. Chapter Five: The Invisible Man

Chapter Five: The Invisible Man

_Yugi and the Pharaoh were once again standing in the dark, trashed alleyway, with the storm going at full blast right above them. Another flash of lightning illuminated the place, and the man who looked like a mummy appeared at the end of the alley._

_Yugi looked up at the Pharaoh. "So, Téa really thought we should go to him instead of running from him?"_

_The Pharaoh nodded. _

_Yugi gulped. "Okay, then…" he said, still sounding very unsure._

_The two turned and started walking down the alleyway towards the man. He didn't move or speak as they neared him; he just continued to stare at them through his sunglasses, his arms folded across his chest. What did change, however, was the storm; as they got closer to the man, the rain slowly started to cease, going from a huge shower to a mere light drizzle._

_Finally, when the two were standing right in front of the guy, the rain totally stopped. The storm clouds cleared away to reveal a full moon which illuminated the alleyway. _

_Without such a frightening environment, Yugi's fear slowly started to subside. He took a deep breath and asked the bandaged man, "Who are you?"_

_The man put his arms down to his sides. He said in a raspy voice, "I am the Invisible Man," with his bandages moving along with where his mouth would be._

_The Pharaoh blinked. "The Invisible Man?" he repeated._

_The man nodded. He reached up and removed his sunglasses._

_Both Yugi and the Pharaoh recoiled in horror. There was a break in the bandages where his eyes should have been, but instead, there was absolutely nothing; it was as though his head had been broken up into two pieces._

_"Forgive me if I startled you," he rasped out. "I realize my presence is a bit unsettling, but I assure you, I'm here only to help."_

_"Help with what?" Yugi asked._

_The man took off his fedora and placed it onto the damp ground. "The gods have sent me to you," he explained as he started removing the bandages from his head. "As the master of my own special ability, they want me to pass it on to you two…especially now, when you will be in need of it."_

_"What do you mean by that?" Yugi asked._

_Yugi and the Pharaoh stared as he took off the last of the bandages. Without them, it looked like he didn't have any head; just an empty void above his shirt collar. The man held the bandages out to them. "You will see. In the meantime, as the one who actually possesses his own physical being, I ask that you please accept my gift."_

_Yugi and the Pharaoh stared down at the bandages. Slowly, Yugi reached out and took them into his hands. _

_Suddenly, the bandages took on a life of their own. They jumped up and started wrapping themselves around Yugi's head._

_Yugi let out a muffled scream and tried to pull the bandages off; however, their grip on him was too strong. The Pharaoh stared in shock as, like magic, the bandages started extending in length and continued to wrap Yugi up all the way down to his feet. He fell onto the ground and squirmed around, looking like a mummy that had just come back to life._

_Finally, the bandages started glowing with a blinding white light, forcing the Pharaoh to shield his eyes. He heard the voice of the Invisible Man say: "When you awaken, it shall be done. Goodbye, defenders; I shall not have to brother you again…"_

Yugi opened his eyes. The moonlight was shining through his window. Instead of feeling exhausted, for the first time in a week, he felt completely rested and refreshed.

Happily, he sat up and stretched. When he saw the Pharaoh's spirit appear on the side of his bed, he smiled. "Thank you for asking Téa for advice, Pharaoh. Now I won't be caught sleeping in school anymore," he laughed.

The Pharaoh didn't reply. He just stared at Yugi with a very strange look on his face. "What's wrong?" Yugi asked.

"Yugi…I can't see you," he replied.

Yugi blinked. "Pharaoh, I'm right here in bed."

"I know that, Yugi, but…I can't see you! Look at yourself!"

Puzzled, Yugi pulled his hands out from underneath his blanket-and stared at them with a jolt.

He could very, very faintly see an outline of his body, but other than that, there was nothing. He could just look right through himself.

Horrified, he jumped out of bed and dashed over to the full length mirror in his room. When he gazed inside, he could just barely see an outline of himself. His entire body had practically become hollow, letting him see the stunned face of his friend right behind him.

"Wha-where am I?!" he cried out in shock, pressing his hands up against the mirror. "I'm gone!"

The Pharaoh replied, "No, Yugi, I think you're still there…you're just…well…invisible."

At that moment, Yugi heard a phone ringing throughout the house. He slowly walked over to his bedroom door and opened it just a crack. After peering into the hallway and making sure no one was around, he dashed towards the phone. He picked it up.

As soon as he touched it, he saw that phone turned invisible as well.

After a few moments of staring at it (or at least staring at the empty space where it should have been), he spoke into the phone. "Hello?"

"Yug, man, where have you been?!" It was Joey. "Haven't ya heard Spencer callin' ya telepathically for de past ten minutes?"

"Um, no, I haven't," Yugi replied. "I've been a little…busy with something."

"Well, ya better drop whatever it is, 'cause somebody just went an took anodder kid dat used ta live in Spencer's world," Joey said, "an we need some help for when we find im."

"What powers does this guy have?"

"We dunno, but de kid's mom found dis box filled wit a whole bunch a de jewelry dat was stolen from all a dese stores around town, so we're guessin' dat it's de same person as dat tief."

"Okay, I'm coming," Yugi said.

"Good, man. We'll all see ya at de warehouse." Yugi heard a small _click_ on the other end.

Yugi looked down at his invisible body. _You might actually not be able to do so, Joey…_

* * *


	7. Chapter Six: Visible to Invisibles

Chapter Six: Visible to Invisibles

Joey, Tristan, Téa, Bakura, and Kaiba were standing at the entrance to the abandoned warehouse. Spencer was hovering a few feet off the ground in front of them, his eyes shut and his head facing towards the sky. His entire outline had a golden glow to it.

"Spencer, what in the world are you doing?" Kaiba asked, staring up at him.

Spencer opened his eyes and looked back over his shoulder at Kaiba. "I'm trying to sense out where little Kira and the guy who took her have gone to," Spencer replied. "Since this guy apparently isn't from our world, as proven by the fact that he'd need to kidnap her in order to get to it, I'm simply trying to sense out one little magical creature and one guy with some sort of special power. Now _por favor_ be quiet; I need to focus." He shut his eyes again and looked back up at the sky.

"Did Yugi say why exactly he wasn't responding to Spencer's telepathy?" Tristan asked Joey.

"No, he just said he was 'busy wit someting'," Joey replied.

"Weird…even you woke up when he sent a message out to you."

"Whaddya mean, even me?" Joey asked.

"Are you kidding? If a bomb went off in your building, you'd just continue sleeping and muttering something about fighting against that whole bunch of monkeys who want steal your banana cake in that one dream."

"DAT'S IT! YOU'RE NOT SLEEPIN' OVER AT MY HOUSE ANYMORE!" Joey turned to charge at him-

-when suddenly he felt a pair of hands push him on his chest and hold him back from reaching Tristan. "Huh?"

He looked down and saw to his surprise that on his shirt was the imprint of two small hands right where he felt the pushing sensation.

"Guys?" Joey asked, staring down in horror. "Why's dere someting pushing me when dere's notin' dere?"

Everyone gazed down at the hand imprints. Finally, Téa screamed out in horror, "GHOST!" and jumped as far away from Joey as she could.

"No, no, Téa!" a familiar voice suddenly cried. "It's not a ghost, it's me!"

Everyone stared at what they thought was an empty spot in front of Joey. "Yug?" Joey said.

He felt the two hands get off of his chest. "I'm sorry, guys," Yugi's voice said, "I didn't mean to scare you."

Joey slowly reached out in front of him. He jumped back a little as he touched what felt like hair in an empty space. "Yug, man, what happened ta you?" Joey asked.

"Well, I told you I was busy with something," Yugi replied. "I met up with this strange person who called himself the Invisible Man. Apparently the gods had sent him to give me the special ability that he had, and when I woke up…I was like this."

"But, uh, you can make yourself _un_invisible-can't you?" Joey asked.

"I _think_ I can…" Yugi's voice paused. "I just came over here so fast that I haven't had a chance to do so yet."

Suddenly Spencer opened his eyes and cried out, "A-HA!" He looked back towards the six defenders. "I've got both of them sensed out; follow me, guys."

The six visible heroes soared up into the air; before they left, however, Joey looked around and asked, "Ya here wit us still, Yug?"

He suddenly felt a tap on his shoulder. "Yes, I'm here," Yugi's voice replied. "Let's go."

The seven heroes soared up into the sky and off towards downtown Domino.

* * *

"Lemme go!" Kira cried out, desperately trying to break free from Meimei's grasp. Meimei was dragging her down the street of Domino's shopping district, looking for a sufficient place where he and the girl could hide.

"Shut up!" Meimei yelled down at the crying girl. "Quit worrying, kid, I'll let you go." He smiled evilly. "Once your mom gives me access to your world, that is."

Suddenly, seven teenage kids floated down to the ground only a few feet ahead of Meimei and Kira. Meimei quickly covered Kira's mouth with his hand and whispered to her, "Make one sound and you're dead."

* * *

The visible heroes looked around the street. "Spencer, dere's nobody here!" Joey cried out.

Spencer shook his head. "No, the baka's here, all right, and he's got little Kira with him."

"Excuse me, Spencer, but in case you haven't noticed-_there's nobody out here_," Kaiba said.

Yugi's disembodied voice spoke. "Yes there is!"

Everyone looked in the direction of his voice. "Yugi, where?" Téa asked.

There was a pause. Yugi then replied: "He's right in front of us! Can't you see him?"

The visible six stared ahead of them. All they could see was an empty street.

* * *

Meimei stared in horror at the one rather short, tri-colored hair kid who was pointing directly at him. _Impossible!_ he thought. _How can that one kid see me?_

The other, taller tri-colored hair teen suddenly grinned. "Wait a minute-I think I know what's going on…" Spencer called out in Meimei's direction, "Hey, bro! You can make yourself and whatever else you please invisible, can't you?"

Meimei was so startled that his grasp on Kira weakened. Kira saw her opportunity; she slipped out from underneath his arms and dashed towards the seven teens.

* * *

The six visible teens were startled to see a little girl in pink PJs suddenly appear in front of them. Spencer scooped her up in his arms and asked, "You're Kira, right?"

Kira nodded. "Meimei was going to take me away and keep me until mommy let him into our world."

"We know, hon. Don't worry, he won't be able to take you now."

"Spencer, how'd you know dat he could make stuff invisible?" Joey asked.

"Simple," he replied. "Yugi can see him, the rest of us can't. And a person who can make him or herself invisible will always be able to see those who can also make themselves invisible."

* * *

Yugi watched as Meimei snarled angrily at the seven teens. "Ya think you're so great for bein' able to see me, right, kid?" he said. "Well, then, let's see how great you are at protecting your little friends."

Meimei held his out to his sides. Spheres of invisible force fields suddenly appeared all around him. He flung his arms out in front of him, and the force fields went flying towards the teens.

"EVERYONE, DUCK!" Yugi screamed out, crouching down onto the ground.

The six visible heroes crouched down onto the ground. The next thing they knew, circular craters had formed in the road behind them, as though some unseen force had smashed into the ground.

The six stared behind them. "What the heck was that?" Tristan asked.

"I'm guessing those were invisible force fields," Spencer replied. "That power and invisibility have been matched up together for eons."

* * *

The Millennium Puzzle glowed with golden light, and the Pharaoh took over for Yugi. He stood up and faced the man called Meimei directly.

Meimei smiled. "Well, bro, that was pretty pathetic. Better try again." He rose up his hands once more, and invisible force fields completely surrounded the seven teens.

"INCOMING!" he yelled, and he flung the force fields towards the teens.

The Pharaoh raised his hands as well, and a force field sprung up around the seven teens and the little girl. Meimei's force fields bounced harmlessly off of the Pharaoh's and fell down onto the ground, forming more craters in the road.

Meimei stared at the other force field in horror. "Don't tell me you can do that too!" he screamed out.

The Pharaoh smiled. "Actually, I can do much more." He pointed his hand out at Meimei and sent a beam of blue magic out at him.

Meimei flung his hands out in front of him and formed a force field wall which absorbed the magic. The Pharaoh simply continued flinging beam after beam at him which the force field simply kept absorbing and absorbing.

Finally, the Pharaoh called out to Meimei, "You realize that if you wish to defeat me, you're going to have to do more than simply hide behind that wall."

Meimei smiled sweetly. "You're right, man. Let me free up my hands."

The force field slowly started curving itself down into an orb which completely surrounded Meimei. It then shrank itself down until it was covering up Meimei from head to toe, save for the very palms of his hands.

"There, now. I think that should be much better," Meimei said, putting his hands down, "don't you?"

"Most definitely," the Pharaoh smiled. He sent out another long, continuous beam of magic at the Meimei. Once more, the force field harmlessly started absorbing it, glowing with a soft, blue light as it did so.

"Hah! Your efforts are futile, you poor, pathetic excuse of a hero!" Meimei yelled out.

"I beg to differ," the Pharaoh said. He winced his eyes shut, appearing to focus on something. He murmured to himself, "Let me be visible, let me be visible…"

The six visible teens suddenly jumped back. Then Joey said, "Yug! Nice ta see ya again!"

"And look," Spencer said, gazing at the end of the glowing beam, "you brought a nice little gift with you."

"Hi, Meimei," Kira said, waving towards the end of the beam.

With a jolt, Meimei realized that if the kid was visible, then his magic was visible as well, which meant that the blue glow that was surrounding Meimei's force field was visible-and so was he.

Meimei tried to take his force field down, but before he could do so, Spencer flung a hand out at him and sent out a long, golden rope of magic which wrapped itself around Meimei's waist and yanked him all the way back towards the teens.

Spencer grabbed Meimei by his arm and pulled it behind his back. "Well, Mr. Meimei," he said, "I've got some good news and bad news for you. The good news is: you get to come to Kira's world after all! The bad news is: you're only going to be able to see the jail part of it once you're tried and convicted for usage of special abilities in a criminal manner."


	8. Epilogue: Upgrade

Epilogue: Upgrade

The next morning, since there was no school for the six defenders of that world, they met up with Spencer, Kira, and her mother at the abandoned warehouse. At the far end of the place, a portal had been set up which led directly to the town of Kingrah in the other world. Movers kept coming in and out of the portal, taking boxes filled with Kira and her mom's things from that world into the other one.

"Thank you all so much for bringing my daughter back," Kira's mom told the six defenders. "I can only imagine what that horrible man would have done to her if you hadn't found him and stopped him…"

"We're gonna go to the other world today, so that no more meanies from this world can try to use me and mommy to get in," Kira said, clutching her teddy bear in her arms. "There's way more protection from the bad people over there."

"Understandable," the Pharaoh smiled. "But even so, I'd advise you to exert more caution against anyone else who tries to be your invisible friend."

"Yes, mister invisible guy, sir," Kira said, giving him a salute.

Finally, a mover took the last of the boxes in through the portal. "Well, I suppose that's all, then," Kira's mother said. She took her daughter's hand, and the two moved towards the portal.

"Bye bye, defenders," Kira waved to the six teens as she and her mom stepped through to the other world.

Spencer turned and smiled at the Pharaoh. "I believe all of us owe you much thanks, 'mister invisible guy'," he said. "If it weren't for you, we wouldn't even have been able to see, much less capture, that Meimei thug. But now he's behind bars in our world, and thanks to our magic and special ability negators, he won't be getting out anytime soon."

The Pharaoh nodded. "Good," he said. "He deserves it after what he did."

"There's also something else…" Spencer grinned. "I believe that pretty soon the rest of you are going to have to thank him for setting the chain reaction off."

The teens stared at him. "Uh, whaddya mean by dat?" Joey asked him.

"It's some sort of law of superhero groups," Spencer explained. "If one of them gets upgraded with new powers and such, then the rest of the team follows up with that pretty quickly."

"Aw, sweet!" Joey cried. "I'll get ta do more dan just shift inta odder people!"

"Oh, great," Kaiba muttered. "More of this power insanity…"

"Maybe I'll finally get that power of attraction after all," Tristan said. "Oh, man, I can't wait to use it on Serenity…"

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YA TA KEEP DAT POWER AWAY FROM HER!" Joey yelled at him. He pounced, and once again the two got caught up in a fight.

"Um, I think I'll go before the sparks start flying," Spencer said. "See ya next time, guys." He jumped into the portal, which vanished behind him once he was through.

"Well," Téa said as she watched Joey and Tristan brawl, "at least everything's back to normal again."

At that moment, Joey and Tristan started hurling sparks of green and orange magic at each other. The Pharaoh quickly put up a force field which shielded the other four from the sparks.

"Weird, perhaps," he smiled, "but normal."


End file.
